1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to equipment for measuring and testing muscle forces. More particularly, this invention relates to equipment for exercising the muscles of the lumbar region of the back.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of resistance for exercising individual muscles or muscle groups is generally known. Various techniques, such as xe2x80x9csit upsxe2x80x9d, abdominal xe2x80x9ccrunchesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpush-upsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpull-upsxe2x80x9d utilize the weight or resistance of the body itself to provide such benefit. Free weights, in the form of barbells and dumbbells have long been used for such purposes. Likewise, various weight training or resistance devices have been developed for such purposes. For example, the following U.S. patents generally disclosed devices and methods for exercising the muscles of the back: U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,731xe2x80x94Spinal Exercising Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,152xe2x80x94Lower Back Exercising Machine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,249xe2x80x94Lower Back Therapy Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,813xe2x80x94Back Exercise Device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,201xe2x80x94Back Exercise Device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,126xe2x80x94Abdominal and Back Exercising Device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,269xe2x80x94Back Treatment Device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,258xe2x80x94Abdominal And Lumbar Therapy And Exercise Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,247xe2x80x94Back Builder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,935xe2x80x94Exercise Device For the Lower Back, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,688xe2x80x94Portable Abdominal-Lumbar Exercise Device.
Clinical medical studies have demonstrated the effectiveness of mechanically-aided exercise in situations where the pelvis is fixed in a position which allows the person""s back or spine to be exercised from flexion to extension. Devices for such purposes, include lumbar extension machines and torso rotation machines, both of which are available from the MedX Corporation and others. Such machines are extremely complex. In general, their complexity, size, expense and the need for a technician""s assistance to use the equipment does not render them readily susceptible to individual purchase and use. Additionally, some of these units do not isolate the lumbar paraspinal or lateral flexor musculature because they lack pelvic stabilization or do not provide progressive resistance.
While all of the referenced prior art relates, in some respect, to exercise of certain muscle groups by providing a means of resistance to movement through a certain range of motion, such inventions are directed primarily toward one particular muscle group and are further directed to resistance to either a pushing type of muscle motion or a pulling resistance mechanism which seems to have found particular favor in devices relating to abdominal muscle groups.
Exercise of the lower back muscle group has become particularly important in the rehabilitation of back injuries and in physical therapy designed to promote recovery and to prevent recurrence. Machines typically utilized for these purposes are, for the most part, extremely expensive, do not stabilize the pelvis or isolate the lumbar paraspinals or lateral flexors, and usually are available only in rehabilitation centers, medical facilities and health clubs. The expense of such machines does not often render them economically feasible for individual use outside of those settings.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device for exercising with progressive resistance the lower back muscle group of the human torso while the pelvis is stabilized, with such a device being easily used without a technician""s assistance and being relatively inexpensive to purchase and maintain. Specifically, what is needed is a device which may be used to exercise, with progressive resistance and without assistance, the lower back muscles, with the device not being expensive and utilizing a minimum number of moving parts for safety considerations and ease of maintenance.
The present invention is directed to an exercise apparatus that is specifically directed to the human torso and exercise of the lumbar (extensor) paraspinal and lateral flexor (quadratus lumborum) muscles of the lower back. More specifically, this invention is directed to a torso exercising apparatus which one utilizes to exercise his or her lower back muscles.
In a first embodiment, the apparatus of the present invention comprises a seat on the top of which a subject sits while performing lumbar region strengthening, progressive resistance exercises. This seat is mounted at a downward angle of in the range of sixty-five to seventy-five degrees to an inner vertical support member which is slidably mounted within the top end of a hollow, outer vertical support member so as to allow the seat to be oriented at various elevations above the outer vertical support member""s top end so as to accommodate subject""s of various heights. To this inner vertical support member and above its seat is adjustably mounted a cylindrical roller pad. The elevation of this pad is adjusted so that a subject sitting on the seat can slide back on the seat and roll the pad into contact with the subject""s sacrum and pelvis so as to limit any extension at the hip joint while performing the lumbar extension strengthening exercises. A footplate is attached to the outer vertical support member""s base and is used by the subject to hold the feet stationary while the subject sits on the seat and uses the legs to push the hips backward so that the subject""s pelvis and sacrum stay in contact with the roller pad while performing progressive resistance, strengthening exercises.
These exercises entail the subject sitting on the inclined seat and assuming a first position with subject""s upper torso bent over so as to be proximate the thighs, with a hand-held weight having been grasped and held near the subject""s chest. The subject then moves to a second position by raising the subject""s upper torso while holding the hand-held weight near the subject""s chest and keeping the subject""s pelvis and sacrum in contact with the roller pad. The angular range of motion of the subject""s lumbar region, while so exercising, is in the range of fifty to eighty degrees, which includes a preferred seventy-two degrees range of angular motion; this range having been set by orienting the front of the seat downward so as to fix the position and angle of the subjects thighs with respect to the horizontal.
In a second embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a knob that is adjustably mounted to the inner vertical support member. This knob is so configured as to aid a subject who stands with the sacrum against the knob from moving the hips and pelvis while doing lateral, upper body bending exercises.
Thus, there has been summarized above, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood and appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of any eventual claims to this invention.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the present invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for exercising the lower back muscle group of the human torso.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for exercising the muscles of the lumbar region of the back that is relatively inexpensive to purchase and maintain, and which does not require a technician to assist one in using the apparatus.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for exercising with progressive resistance the muscles of the lumbar region of the back.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for exercising with progressive resistance the muscles of the lumbar region of the back through their entire seventy-two degree range of motion.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent as the invention is better understood by reference to the accompanying drawings and the detailed description that follows.